E Zinks 'E's Fat!
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: America goes to a bar because he's depressed about his weight. France refuses to give him a drink because he's underage.


America had a long day. Through all his struggles with trying to lose weight, he had become depressed. He walked into the local bar, and sat down. The lights were dim, and there weren't many people there. There was a man sipping a tonic and gin sadly, and there were two business men sitting next to each other sipping their beers. One of the business men was ranting about his life, and how his wife was so mean to him. The other man just loyally listened to him, comforting him. Everybody in the bar seemed so depressed. America thought he could see Germany talking with Italy there. Italy was getting drunk off of wine.  
"I lied to a bambino!" Sobbed Italy. Germany was trying to comfort him.  
The bar seemed so depressing and lonely.  
"America? What are you doing here?" America looked up, and saw France wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, his hair pulled back in a loose and flowing ponytail.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I want a drink." America growled. He looked up at the scruffy-faced man.  
"You're a child. Listen kid, you have two years before you can drink. I'm calling Britain to tell him zat you're here." France started reaching for the phone in his pocket.  
"He wouldn't care anyway…" America sighed. "He doesn't give a damn anymore." Even America's cowlick seemed to droop. It was clear that America had tears in his soft blue eyes.  
"I'm calling him anyway. Sit tight, kiddo." France smiled weakly and ruffled America's hair. France walked off while dialing UK's phone number.  
A while later, France returned. He sat down by America. "Britain will be here soon to pick you up. He's a bit pissed zat you went to a bar." America was now crying silently into his hands. "So why are you so upset?"  
"I'm…so fat. I've tried every diet there is, and none of them work. I was even anorexic for a point in my life…But I'm so fat. And Britain doesn't even give a shit anymore. He doesn't care about me at all." America was shaking, and now sobbing into his hands. His back heaved with each sob, and his hands trembled.  
"Well, it is true zat Britain is an ass." France smiled weakly, and sat by America. "But you're not fat at all. You're actually quite muscular." He tried. But America just kept sobbing. "Please don't cry. You're a really handsome boy. I wish you could see zat." France hugged America tightly. America instantly gripped France's shirt with his hands and sobbed into his chest. "Zere, Zere…It's alright, America."  
Suddenly, a voice with a British accent sounded. "Get away from America, you perv! Don't touch my little brother! Don't you try anything!"  
"I was comforting him! He's depressed because you're an ass to him and can't take care of your own little brother! He has ze lowest self esteem I've ever seen somebody 'ave!" France shouted at his rival.  
UK looked to his sobbing little brother. They both watched America sob for a few seconds before UK spoke. "What…does he not like about himself?"  
"This boy…" France pointed to America. "is a muscular boy! He looks like an 'igh school jock. But zis poor boy…He zinks 'e's fat!"  
UK looked slightly shocked. He put his hand on America's back, feeling the heaving and heavy sobs and breathing of his little brother. "You…don't really think that, right?"  
America sobbed harder. He nodded gently. "I've…been gaining so much weight lately. I…I really am fat. The scale can prove it."  
England looked shocked. His emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar. "America…you git. You're gaining muscle, not fat. From all that working out, don't you get it? You really are a bloody fool, huh? Silly yank." He ruffled the younger country's hair.  
Surprisingly, being called a fool and a git gave him comfort. He was used to those words when he was younger, things like that would comfort him. America was still crying, however.  
"C'mon. Let's get you home, yankee. You need rest." England walked America out of the bar, France sighing and continuing to work.


End file.
